Forbidden Love
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: Angels and Demons at war with one another but the the Princess of the Angels and the Prince of the Demons are both missing the Two go looking for them thinking that they captured one or the other but had actually teamed up to stop the war and find forbidden feelings for one another what will happen? *I thought I'd try a Mephrraa story I thought it'll be cool*
1. Chapter One: In the Beginning

Forbidden Love

In the Beginning

For as long anyone can remember Angels and Demons were hated enemies of each other no one knew the reasons for it but whenever a Demon and an Angel were face to face they would fight to the death, Angels would normally win a battle never has a Demon been seen to win a Battle against an Angel and quit often Demons would enslave Angels for heavy labor. The leaders of those two races were both kings and queens they hated one another the Demon Royal family had either black or dark gray wings with Red on them the Angel Royal family had Gold on their wings both families had one child but the Demons had a boy and the Angels had a girl, the Angels had believed that their Princess well be the one that well stop the war and destroy the Demons and the Demons believed the same thing about their Prince but what will happen when the two meet for the first time? That is where our story well began.

**Me: Chaos an angel and Demon story this is going to be interesting I was making a Picture and was going to make it a Sonrraa but then changed it to a Mephrraa for this story Mephiles in the Demon of course and Lyrraa is the Angel it'll be cool I hope you'll like it.**


	2. Chapter Two: Princess of the Angels

Forbidden Love

Princess of the Angels

Just outside of the Castle of the Angels was a young female angel Hedgehog her fur was bluely purple she had red and green on the ends of her quills her eyes where Amber she wore a While and Gold Top with Gold arms sleeves and gold trim her pants were White with gold trim her wings were white with Gold on the top and edges she was known as Lyrraa, Princess of the Angels Lyrraa was outside of the castle a lot for she hated being in her chambers all day but her mother and father were very protective of her she was not allowed outside of the Castle or the Castle grounds she sighed _I wish I can just explore. _She thought

Lyrraa was always a mysterious girl she wanted to explore the kingdom and to be honest she hated the War going on between her kind and the Demons she wanted it to end but she had a feeling that was not going to happen "Princess your mother and Father want to see you." a Royal Guard said

Lyrraa let out a deep sigh "Ok." she replied

Lyrraa got up and headed into the castle she didn't know what her parents wanted now and hated being called to see them all the time but if she didn't go to them she wouldn't hear it in the end she entered the throne room she looked at them "Mom, dad." she said

The King got up he was a Blue Hedgehog his quills facing downward he had Purple eyes he wore and white suit that had gold on it to match his wings he walked to her "Lyrraa my beautiful and sweet Daughter." he said as he hugged her

Lyrraa growled lowly to that "You wanted to see me?" she asked

The King pulled away and looked at her "Yes *walks a little ways from her* it is time that you have a mate Lyrraa *looks at her* you well become queen in 2 years." he replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened "What? But I'm not ready and…" she said

"Lyrraa my child you are and I have already found you the perfect mate." he said

Lyrraa's eyes widened even more the King looked to the doors "Let him in." he said

The guards opened the doors and in came a Blue Hedgehog _Are you fricken kidding me? _Lyrraa thought

Lyrraa had an annoyed look on her face the Hedgehog that walked in was the Captain of the guard Sonic the Angel Hedgehog Lyrraa really didn't like him he was always annoying her he even tried to kiss her Lyrraa did NOT want to marry him she looked at the King "Lyrraa Sonic is going to be your husband." he said

Lyrraa was speechless she couldn't believe what she heared "What?" she asked

Sonic walked up to her he had that annoying smile that he always had, he wore a Black and Blue suit his wings were blue like his fur he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it Lyrraa growled lowly again "I look forward to our wedding." he said

Lyrraa pulled her hand away and looked at her father "Ya hm dad can I talk to you… alone!" she growled

"Sure." her father said

Sonic and the Queen left the room "What is it?" the Angel king asked

"Father I am NOT marrying that freak." she spat

The King looked at her in shock "Yes you are Lyrraa he is prefect for you and he can protect you from the Demons." he replied

"Oh enough with the Demons I have never met one and Sonic is very annoying." she growled

The king glared at her "Lyrraa you have no choice I have already arranged the Marriage you and Sonic are getting married and that's final." he said

"GRRR this is so unfair!" Lyrraa growled stomping her foot

The king slapped her across the face Lyrraa backed away from him "Snap out of it Lyrraa you are going to marry Sonic end of discussion." he said then started to leave

Lyrraa looked at him "You never let me choose what I want!" she cried and ran out

She ran to her chambers she ran so fast her wings began to work she flew to her chambers once she did she slammed the door and smacked herself on her bed she buried her face into her pillow and cried she hated it here everything about her life was never her choice she lived under her parents orders the 'chooses' were always made by them she never got her way in it she cried and cried then she sat up _I'm getting out of here. _She thought

Lyrraa then quickly packed her things and before she was going to leave there was knocking she put her stuff away and sat on her bad "Yes?" she asked

The door opened and the Queen entered "Lyrraa." she said

Lyrraa looked at her "Mom." she said

The Queen walked then sat beside her "You ok?" she asked

Lyrraa began to cry again and hugged her mother she started rubbing her daughters head "Shh its ok." she said

Lyrraa pulled away "No *sniff* it's not ok." she replied

"Lyrraa I know why you are upset." the Queen said

Lyrraa looked at her "When your father said he was arranging this I tried to convince him but he thinks Sonic is a good match for you." the Queen replied

Lyrraa looked away "I don't want to marry him but… dad said I have to." she cried

The Queen started running her fingers her daughter quills "Your father is a hard angel to talk him out of these things." she replied

Lyrraa laid her head against her mother "Just stay at it and he'll eventually come around." the queen said

Lyrraa didn't answer her she just wanted to get away from here then the Queen left Lyrraa waited a while before she grabbed her stuff and flew out into the forest.

**Me: Well there is Lyrraa the Princess of the Angels for you and she hates her life there being ordered around and nothing fun to do then she is being forced into Marrying Sonic I know I usually have those to together but this a different story Mephrraa not Sonrraa anyway please review and fav**


	3. Chapter Three: Prince of the Demons

Forbidden Love

Prince of the Demons

Deep within the Castle of the Demons a male Hedgehog was in his chambers he was a Dark Gray Hedgehog with Quills facing up ward and Pale-Green strips on them above his eyes, his arms and legs he had Acid green eyes he had white chest fur his shoes were like Rocket skates his wings were Dark Gray with Crimson Red in the glide he was known as Mephiles, Prince of the Demons he much like Lyrraa was restrained within the Castle grounds never allowed to leave and never allowed to explore he hated it and he also hated the war that was going on he wanted it to end then his chamber doors opened he looked to see a Hedgehog that looked just like him he smiled "I thought you weren't coming Shadow." he said

"Mephiles you're my best friend and I'd never forget to spent time with you." the Black Hedgehog named Shadow replied

Mephiles smiled again the two of them have been friends ever since they first meet and Shadow was the only Demon that was allowed near Mephiles for his Father was protective over his only son Shadow and Mephiles talked for a while then "Mephiles I over heared that you have to find a mate soon… is that true?" Shadow asked

Mephiles sighed "Yes it's true for I'm going to be King in 2 years." he replied

"You don't seem happy about it." Shadow replied

"I don't want to rule over my kind when a War is going on I hate this whole war why can't they just make peace?" Mephiles asked

Shadow looked away "I heared that the King of the Angels and your father had an fight and they hated each other ever since then." he replied

Mephiles looked at him "I see." he said

Then a guard came into the Chamber Mephiles got up "What is it." he asked

"The King wants to see you young prince." he replied

Mephiles nodded "Alright." he said

The guard left and Mephiles looked at Shadow "I'll see you another time?" he asked

Shadow nodded then flew out the window Mephiles sighed and headed for the throne room before he entered he took a deep breath then opened the doors "Mephiles you finally arrive." he heared his father say

Mephiles looked up to his father he was an all-Black Hedgehog his quills were up ward like Mephiles' and Shadow's his eyes were Emerald green his wings were black with bright red in the glide but then he noticed there was another with him _what is she doing here? _He thought

She was a Demon Hedgehog she had Pink fur she wore a red and white short dress she had boots the almost came up to her knees and a red head band on her head she was Amy rose Mephiles slowly walked to them "Son." his father spoke

Mephiles looked at him "Yes?" he asked

"You are properly wondering why Amy is here with us." the Demon king said

Mephiles nodded and looked at Amy again she smiled and whisked at him which made him feel discussed "Well since you have not found your mate I have picked one for you." the King said

Mephiles' eyes widened and looked at his father again "W-what?" he asked

The King pointed at Amy Mephiles looked at her then it dawned on him "No *looks at his father* you can't be serious." he said

"Amy is going to be your wife Mephiles." the Demon king replied

Mephiles backed away on shock and anger "No Y-you can't make me." he said

The king got up and walked to his son "You are going to do what I tell you Mephiles there is no choice in this you are marrying Amy." he replied

Mephiles was angry he hated Amy why was his father forcing him to marry her "B-but why?" he asked

"I told you if you didn't find a mate I'd pick one for you and Amy is the one." the king said as he walked back to the throne

Mephiles was in shock he looked at his father as he sat down "You can go now that is all." he said

Mephiles then ran out of the Throne room he couldn't believe it once he was back in his chambers he slammed the door and kicked his dresser "Whoa Mephiles I guess it didn't go well?"

Mephiles looked to see Shadow then looked away "I'm not happy right now." he said

"What happened?" Shadow asked

"My father is forcing me to marry Amy Rose." Mephiles replied

Shadow's eyes widened "Are you serious?" he asked

"I am serious Shadow there is no why out of it." Mephiles sighed then sat down

Shadow sat beside him "You could escape." he whispered

Mephiles looked at him "What?" he asked

"Get out of here make your life the way you want." Shadow replied

"What about you?" Mephiles asked

"I'll be fine just go." Shadow replied

Mephiles smiled and hugged him "You have always been there for me Shadow." he whispered

"No Problem." Shadow replied

Mephiles pulled away and grabbed his things he walked to the window and looked at Shadow "See you another time." he said before he jumped out and flew away

Shadow watched him "See you another time." he said

Mephiles flew away from the Castle and the Grounds he could believe what he was doing and he enjoyed it he flew into the forest.

**Me: Looks like there isn't any difference between Lyrraa and Mephiles in this both were Isolated within their own Castles both being forced to marry somene they don't like and now they both are heading for the Forest what well happen next?... please review and fav**


	4. Chapter Four: The First Meeting

Forbidden Love

The First Meeting

Lyrraa was flying over the forest trying to find a place to stay for the night she landed and hid her wings she looked around "This well do." she said

Lyrraa unpacked her stuff for the night meantime Mephiles was flying over the forest looking for a place to stay he landed he hid his wings and looked around he walked forward then she heared a sound _what was that?_ He thought

He want to where the sound came from he then came upon a campsite "Well this looks inviting." he said

Then Lyrraa walked to the fire she made he crouched down she looked around his eyes widened she was beautiful her eyes were glowing gold and her quills reflecting from the setting sun light she was beautiful he then walked closer he was now visible Lyrraa looked at him and jumped away "No I won't hurt you." he said

Lyrraa calmed herself down "My name is Mephiles… what is yours?" he asked

"Lyrraa." she replied

Mephiles smiled "That's a beautiful name." he said

Lyrraa looked away blushing "Th-thanks." she replied _man he's hansom._

Mephiles sat near her and she looked at him "So what brings you here?" he asked

Lyrraa looked away "Running away." she replied

"Really? Why?" he asked

Lyrraa sighed "My father… he is forcing me to marry someone that annoys Me." she replied

Mephiles' eyes widened and looked away "I ran away too." he said

Lyrraa looked at him "Why?" she asked

"The same as you actually." he replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened "Your father is forcing you to marry?" she asked

"Yes and I can't stand her." Mephiles replied

Lyrraa looked away she didn't notice that her cloak was falling off Mephiles noticed it and his eyes widened when he saw a white and gold wing _is she… an Angel? _He thought

Lyrraa looked at him she looked at him funny then she noticed her cloak she panicked and pulled it over her wings again she got up walked away "Wait." he said

Lyrraa stopped and looked at him "Are you… an Angel?" he asked

Lyrraa sighed and pulled the cloak off revelling her angel wings Mephiles' eyes widened even more she was indeed an Angel "Well that explains why you are so beautiful." he said

Lyrraa looked at him "Really?" she asked blushing

Mephiles looked at her "And I'm not the only one hiding something." he said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You might have seen my kind before knowing that you're an angel." Mephiles replied

Lyrraa looked at him funny he stood up "Please don't freak out." he said

Lyrraa nodded, he removed his cloak and reveled his demon wings Lyrraa's eyes widened "Y-you're a… D-Demon?" she asked

Mephiles sighed "Yes." he replied as he looked away

He thought she was going to attack him but she walked to him placed her hand on his face he looked into her eyes he was confused she started to giggle he was even more confused "What is so funny?" he asked

"I'm sorry but… you are the first Demon I have ever met." she replied

Mephiles' eyes widened to that "Really?" he asked

"Yes… and I've never seen someone as hansom as you are." she replied

Mephiles blushed to that Lyrraa smiled they looked into each other's eyes for a while before Mephiles leaned towards her Lyrraa didn't know what he was doing till he was so close his lips almost touched hers she backed away "What?" he asked

Lyrraa didn't say anything she moved away from him but he didn't want to let her go he wrapped his arms around her and they both ended up on the Forest floor he was on top of her and between her legs they both blushed to this "D-don't do that." she said

"Do what?" he asked

Lyrraa looked around before she looked at him "You tried to kiss Me." she whispered

Mephiles smiled "Maybe I did, maybe I did." he replied

"This is forbidden Mephiles an Angel and a Demon…" she said

"I know it is but… you are so beautiful." Mephiles whispered

Lyrraa blushed again Mephiles leaned in again and grabbed her hand Lyrraa had moved her free hand onto his face they locked eyes then both were about to kiss one another but Lyrraa stopped again he then pushed Mephiles away he looked at her "I said don't do that." she said

Mephiles sighed he was still over her he had his eyes half casted looking at her she looked at him she didn't know what to do she was frozen there "You really want to be stubborn don't you?" he asked

Lyrraa blushed again no one had ever called her that well he was the first prison she had ever met before she was never allowed to hang out with others for 'protection' she hated to think about it she looked away and sighed "What?" he asked

"I'm sorry but… you are not only the first demon I have ever met *looks into his eyes* you are also the first prison that has ever been this close to me outside of the kingdom." she replied

Mephiles looked at her in confusion "What?" he asked

Lyrraa sighed "I'm not only an Angel… I'm the Princess of the Angels." Lyrraa replied

Mephiles' eyes widened and backed away from her Lyrraa looked at him as she sat up "The Princess?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded and looked down "Because of that I was not really allowed to meet others for my 'safety' from your kind." she replied

Mephiles looked away he was the same way except that he did have one friend "So you have no friends?" he asked

Lyrraa nodded and started to cry Mephiles moved her and hugged her "W-what are you doing?" she asked

"I know how you feel." he whispered

Lyrraa looked at him in confusion "You and I are actually more alike than you think." he continued

"Like you don't have a lot of friends." Lyrraa replied

Mephiles sighed "I have only one." he said in a sad tone

Lyrraa's eyes widened they pulled away "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to." she said

"It's ok that might actually would have told you what I really Am." he replied

Lyrraa looked away for a while then she looked at him again "The Prince of the Demons." she said

Mephiles looked at her and nodded "Sadly that is me." he replied

They looked away from one another then Mephiles' ears pricked up to familiar sounds "Crap." he said

Lyrraa looked at him "What is it?" she asked

Mephiles didn't answer her he suddenly grabbed her Lyrraa's eyes widened "Hold onto me." he said

Lyrraa was confused but did what he said and held onto him then they disappeared then reappeared away from there they were Lyrraa let go and backed away "W-what did you do?" she asked

Mephiles looked over the edge Lyrraa was really confused but she looked as well her eyes widened to see Demons where they were "Get down." Mephiles said

Lyrraa got down and looked at the Demons below "Who are they?" she asked

"My father's guards he's looking for me." Mephiles replied

Lyrraa looked at him then back at the demons "I thought you had his sent!" one growled

Mephiles' eyes widened he knew that voice all too well "I'm sorry but it disappeared on us my king." another replied

Lyrraa's eyes widened then they both saw the Demon King "FIND HIM AND DON'T STOP TILL HE IS FOUND!" he shouted

Lyrraa and Mephiles stayed low as they went past them Lyrraa then thought "What is it?" Mephiles asked

"My father would be looking for me too *looks at him* we have to get out of here." she said

Mephiles nodded "I think not."

Lyrraa's eyes widened she knew that voice she and Mephiles looked to see a Blue angel Hedgehog Lyrraa was the first to get up "S-Sonic?" she asked

Sonic looked at her then glared at Mephiles as he got up "I see you have actually have met a Demon now?" he asked

"I know why you're here Sonic and I'm not going back with you." Lyrraa growled

"Your mother and father are worried about you Lyrraa and I promised them I'd bring you back to them." Sonic replied

Lyrraa growled at him she had one arm behind her back Mephiles could see that she didn't like this angel "Whatever my father said to you Sonic, I am not going to comply with it and I'll NEVER be your wife!" she shouted

Mephiles' eyes widened to that _she is being forced to marry him? _He thought

"I'm sorry but it's your fathers orders Lyrraa." Sonic replied

"My entire life I've been ordered around by them I am taking this chance Sonic I am my own person." she growled

Suddenly her hand lit up with blue fire and she throw a fireball at Sonic but with his speed he dodged it but he looked away Lyrraa looked at Mephiles "Run now." she said

Mephiles nodded and they both ran for it Sonic didn't pay attraction as he watched the fireball land then he looked back "Dang nabbit!" he shouted

Sonic then ran back to the Angel Kingdom, meantime Lyrraa and Mephiles were now in the air escaping Mephiles looked at her "That was the one your father wants you to marry?" he asked

"Yes." she replied

"What does he do?" he asked

"His name is Sonic the Angel Hedgehog he is the captain of the guard." Lyrraa replied

Mephiles' eyes widened "And why does your father want you to marry him?" he asked

"*sighs* My father is too protective over me and my safety he wants me to be with someone that would 'protect' me from your kind." she replied

"Wow."

"I wish I knew what happened all those years ago with our fathers."

Mephiles looked at her "It was something to do with our fathers?" he asked

"That's what my mother told me even she doesn't know what happened then." she said

Mephiles and Lyrraa landed he sighed "At least you still have your mother." he whispered

Lyrraa looked at him "What happened?" she asked

"Killed in battle." he replied

"I'm really sorry." Lyrraa replied

Mephiles looked at her "What was that you did to Sonic?" he asked

"My power."

"Power?"

"Yes I have Blue fire as my power every Angel and Demon has powers."

"I see."

"I believe the ability to disappeared is yours?"

Mephiles looked at her "I can do more than that my power as you call it is mist I can even wrap people up within It." he replied

As he was telling her this he was making his power suddenly grab her she gasped he grinned "I guess I surprised you?" he asked

"Mephiles, Put me down." Lyrraa said

"As you wish princess." he replied as he released her

They stayed there for the night Lyrraa was in a Tree and Mephiles was at the base of it the night pasted and Lyrraa woke up she got down and sat beside Mephiles he was already awake when she got down to him she looked away he smiled and wrapped his arm around her Lyrraa sighed "Mephiles I said don't do that." she said as she pushed him away

Mephiles smiled "I know you did." she teased

Lyrraa sighed and shook her head "So what now?" he asked

Lyrraa looked at him "I don't know but I do have a question for you." she replied

"Ok… ask away." he said

Lyrraa looked into his eyes "Why help me instead of capturing me?" she asked

Mephiles looked into her eyes before "Because I don't want to go back and I figured you didn't either." he said

Lyrraa looked away "Is there another reason?" she said

Mephiles placed one hand on her face and moved it to look at him "Yes… I want to end the war." he said

Lyrraa's eyes widened to that "I want to end it too." she replied

Mephiles smiled to that "Then you and I can stop It." he said

Lyrraa and Mephiles locked eyes she felt her heart pound in her chest she knew the feeling she couldn't believe she was feeling it with a Demon she looked at him "Let's do it." she said

Mephiles smiled "Ok let's go." he said

Lyrraa and Mephiles then flew into the air and tried to make a plan to stop the War between the Angels and Demons.

**Me: Hehe Mephiles is a real tease in this he likes doing that to her and I would like to hear your opinion about their fist meeting but if you are not going to be nice about it don't say anything I HATE flames and you see Lyrraa's Blue Fire power in this chapter tho she missed she might of done that on purpose see what happens next... please review and fav**


End file.
